The Band Camp Barnyard
by Flutiepuffs
Summary: Where 3 of the most unlikely band kids get stuck together for a marching season. It's as crazy as a barn yard.
1. Default ChapterThe First Day

The Band Camp Barnyard  
  
Our story begins on a hot summer day in late july, on a grass field next to a high school. The smell of freshly cut grass hung in the air and all who stepped outside were drenched in their own sweat. Not a day normal people would be out. Then again, band kids aren't "normal".  
  
Camp started in about 30 minutes, but of course, the band kids were already there chatting excitedly about the season ahead. The seniors had taken their proper spots under the few trees that lined the field, leaving the other classes to fend for themselves in the blistering sun. The juniors, now feeling a bit secure since having already survived one season, were trying to look cool in front of the others. The sophomores (who are the youngest class, in the junior high system) stood off to the side like herded cattle, wide eyed and terrified.  
  
And this is where the story begins, with the union of three of the most unlikely trio to ever step in time on that field.  
  
The director came out of the band hall, followed by the drum director and the assitant director. They all looked exactly alike, from their pressed shorts and blue ball caps, to their goatees. The sophomores could be heard muttering "cult". He gazed over them slowly, as if to take in the moment. After a few seconds he smiled and shouted above the crowd, "Hello and welcome to the Stevie P. High School Marching Band. I trust you all are dedicated band students and will enjoy your time with us. I am your Director, Mr. Pollhart. I have some news for the band."  
  
He nodded once and continued. "The Senior Class Rep with be Cari." A mellophone girl player smiled. "The Junior Class Rep will be Jordan." A short tenor drum player with a bored look on his face nodded. Mr. Pollhart continued. "...and the Sophomore Class Rep will be..." he stopped and looked at the crowd of sophomores. He randomly pointed at hyper flute player. "You. Whats your name?"  
  
The flute girl almost fell over with delight. "Allison!" she squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
Mr. Pollhart smiled. "Cari, Jordan, and Allison. Ok. Those three will be your Reps. They will spend time with each other during marching season to create a better bond between classes. Now then, we shall begin in five minutes. Go and get to know each other."  
  
The directors headed back inside and left the crowd of band kids to themselves. Chatting began and the hum of insects was drowned.  
  
The three Reps got together and stood insilence for a few seconds, except the occasional giggle from Allison.  
  
Jordan looked at Allison. "Hi."  
  
Allison squealed again and toppeled over in joy. Jordan and Cari looked at each other.  
  
Cari smirked and muttered. "I think someone likes you." Jordan sighed. "This is going to be a loooong season." 


	2. The First Encounter

The rest of the band had gone of in separate sections to practice the techniques they needed to march. And, of course, the three Class Reps were together once more, their first time to really talk to each other.  
  
Cari was the first to speak. "Well, as Senior Class Rep I expect you all to bow down to me and the other seniors."  
  
Jordan just shrugged but Allison piped up. "Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!" Cari barked back causing Allison and Jordan to tumble over.  
  
Jordan got up and made sure his drum sticks weren't hurt. "Hrrrrmmm." He muttered.  
  
"It still doesn't make any sens-" Allison started but was interrupted by Cari.  
  
"One time, at band camp, I punched you in the FACE. Now shut up!" she growled. Allison whimpered and shook with fear.  
  
"Now Cari. she's just a sophomore.." Jordan said in his monotone voice. He was immediately bowled over by the flute girl as shrill giggles ripped through the air.  
  
"Eeeeeeee! I knew it! You love meeeeeee!" she cried and clung onto him in her girlish death grip.  
  
Jordan's eye s went wide and he looked to Cari for help. She rolled her eyes and took Allison by the scruff of the neck, holding her up in the air.  
  
"Sorry, Kid. Jordan's already taken." Cari said plainly.  
  
Allison gasped and fell to the ground pounding her fists into the dirt. "NOOOO! Why WHY WHHHHYYYY????" sniff "By.. Who?"  
  
Cari snickered and pointed over to Jordan who was hugging his drum sticks and cooing, "I luuuuuuuve you! Yesssss, precious stickeys!"  
  
"Besides, Kid, Jordan would need a personality to have a girlfriend."  
  
"I heard that." Jordan said but his face expression didn't change (it never did).  
  
Allison was over it in a short time; she was bouncing around and being as squeaky as a 1st year clarinet. Jordan threw up his hands when he had had enough of her girlish hyperness.  
  
"Cari! Do something!" He cried, hold his hands over his ears.  
  
Cari thought for a second. A smile crept upon her face and she pointed. "Look! Really hot drum major!"  
  
Allison stopped dead still and let out a shriek before running off towards poor Ryan, the Drum Major.  
  
"Shall we pray for him?" Jordan asked, though he still looked bored.  
  
"The very might of God cannot save him now." Cari sighed as she gazed towards Allison chasing Ryan all over the field.  
  
"Well, she's out of our hair... for now.." Jordan said and caught Cari's glance. Yes, this was going to be an interesting season. 


End file.
